The Hollow Prophecy
by BobFlimmer
Summary: Kenpachi and Yachiru are somehow strangely connected to an ancient Hueco Mundo prophecy. Main-Kenpachi, Yachiru, Side- Nel, Orihime, and Grimmjow a few pairings possibly still developing story. M for Language. Reviews are deeply appreciated!
1. Worse Than Death

Yeah so as y'all know my other story didn't work out well, or I thought I didn't so I'm putting it on hold debating whether or not to completely restart it from ch.1. In the mean time I'm working on this Kenpachi story I is pretty good, I think. So remember to review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Bleach, If I did o would be rich lol

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One- Worse than Death

He ran through the desert with his usual companion on his shoulder.

"How much longer until we get there Ken-chan? I'm getting bored."

The oversized shinigami smirked as he reached the top of a dune and pointed saying, "There. This is going to be fun."

As he started to laugh like a maniac Yachiru couldn't help but laugh too. She was actually going to get to fight along side Ken-chan for the 1st time instead of sitting on the sidelines. They sat looking at Aizen's former palace known as Las Noches. Kenpachi had been sent on a mission to destroy the last of the Arrancar who, after scouting by Yoruichi confirmed, had decided to make a final stand in their former master's training grounds. Kenpachi had received this mission just a week after the Soul Society had defeated Aizen. It was, however, not without the cost of blood as many shinigami died. Luckily his 3rd and 5th seat were only severely injured instead of completely destroyed as was the case for most who had decided to fight Aizen's Bankai. Kenpachi laughed thinking about how Ikkaku had finally shown him his powerful Bankai.

_That was one hell of a Bankai._

Still to someone like Aizen, Ikkaku might as well been dirt on the bottom of his sandal.

_No one really stood a chance against him, not even the Vizards. Had it not been for Ichigo, Byakuya, and me coming back, we may have lost the war. _

He was suddenly forced back into reality and dragged from his thoughts when Yachiru literally started to drag him to Los Noches.

"Come on lets go! Don't you want to fight Ken-chan?"

"Hell yeah!"

After all this mission was more of a reward for saving the day then a real mission. It was the Head-Captain's way of thanking him. Everyone else got a month off and a promotion, Kenpachi and Yachiru got a potentially deadly mission. To say that all parties were more than satisfied would be a huge understatement, especially Kenpachi.

"Well lets go lazy." She jumped back on his shoulder and they continued toward the Palace.

He had decided to let Yachiru take on some of the weaker Arrancar as training and considering her amount of reiatsu and swordsmanship he didn't even second guess his decision. When he made the decision he also thought of her how she single handedly changed the course of the battle with Aizen even though she had been critically injured.

_*Flashback*_

As the Hueco Mundo group came out of the Garganta the scene they saw was one of horror. Everyone was falling like flies to the incredible power of Aizen's Bankai. Kenpachi saw Ikkaku facing Aizen and it didn't look like much of a fight. He saw that , who was drenched in blood had a hole in his chest, had indeed achieved Bankai and witnessed his third seat put every last bit of his power into his Bankai form and striked at Aizen. What the captain of the 11th squad saw next was truly unbelievable. Ikkaku had delivered ehat he had thought to be a finishing blow but to everyone's horrified surprise Aizen had blocked it with his, bare hand? Aizen smiled and slashed Ikkaku sending him flying into the ground. Orihime soon was by him attempting to revive him. Kenapachi pulled his eye patch off, charging at him with a insane smile, and the others proceeded to invoke their Bankai. They put up a fierce fight but Aizen didn't even seem to break a sweat as he blocked everyone's attack and in turn successful hit all of them. As they all started to fall to the ground Kenpachi was the only one left while his comrades were getting healed by Orihime.

"It looks like it only you and me so lets go!"

Kenpachi was smiling as he charged slashing down at, what he knew was a illusion and quickly turned around blocking Aizen attack.

"It's over now, I know your secret."

He started laughing again as he threw Aizen into the ground, or what he had thought was Aizen. He heard a whisper in his ear from behind him saying, " Oh, is that a fact."

Kenpachi tried turning in time to block but was to late and took a lethal blow cutting into him deeply from his right shoulder all the way to his left hip.

_Shit! _

He immediately fell from the sky and hit the ground with a loud crash. Aizen flew toward him fast apparently deciding to kill him right now.

_I can't move but I have to. He is coming I have to block his sword or I'm dead. I HAVE TO MOVE!_

Just before Aizen brought his sword down, Kenpachi heard something,

"KEN-CHAN!"

and before he could register what he had heard a pink blur came flying toward him successfully blocking Aizen's fatal blow. Kenpachi stared dumbfounded at the small girl who was standing over him who had just blocked a powerful slash from none other Aizen himself. Aizen although confused how the small girl could have blocked his attack quickly regained his composure, grabbing Yachiru's zanpakuto and throwing her up in the air before punching a hole in her chest. Kenpachi watched as if it were a dream, as if it couldn't be real. He looked at Yachiru's small body now covered in blood as she was now lying beside him. He looked at her and said in a mournful voice almost to the point of crying,

"Why did you do that?"

She looked at him and smiled saying, "Losing you would be worse than death daddy."

He was horrified by the boldness and love behind the small girls words. She went limp and closed her eyes. Aizen was watching with a smirk and was starting to walk toward Orihime who he knew would keep healing them unless he killed her. Kenpachi leaned over giving the lifeless Yachiru a kiss on her forehead. Aizen was walking toward Orihime when he thought he felt a sword go through him.

_Have I been stabbed? _He looked down and saw nothing.

_Was that just an immense amount murderous intent?_

Turning around he saw a Kenpachi that was surrounded by an ungodly amount of reiatsu that was teeming for blood. Kenpachi was still grinning but this time Aizen knew for sure he had gone completely insane and blood drunk. Kenpachi charged and Aizen moved easily out of the way slashing him but to Aizen's surprise he was stronger and wasn't even flinching when Kenpachi was cut open again and again. Kenpachi started laughing chaotically and went on the offensive swinging his sword with unprecedented power.

_What the hell is going on here I can barely block his attacks! _

Just as he was trying to block another attack he heard it. He had heard the snap of metal and felt a sudden and rather painful feeling coming from his chest. He looked to see Kenpachi had forcefully broken his zanpakuto and stabbed him all the way through. Kenpachi smiled wider as Aizen started screaming in excruciating pain when he ripped his sword from the traitor's body, from his side rather than pulling it out. Aizen looked as blood started to pour from his body and his entire left side was slashed open from sternum to the outside of the ribcage. He quickly fell and Kenpachi satisfied with his kill ran over to Yachiru picking her up with the utmost care. He ran as fast as his body could over to Orihime yelling,

"HEAL HER NOW!" Orihime, startled, was frightened but saw his sorrow filled eyes and he said, now with a soft face she had never seen on him,

"Please, don't let her die, she is everything to me. Please."

She saw how the giant shinigami was full of fear, something she thought she would never see from him. She put all of her power into healing her and was scared because it looked as though Yachiru was already dead. It took almost a full 30 minutes but she finally opened her eyes like a child that had been sleeping. She didn't move much but looked up at who was holding her and smiled saying,

"I'm glad your ok Ken-chan."

She closed her eyes again making Kenpachi slightly freaked out but Orihime smiled assuring him she was just exhausted from the fighting. Kenpachi fell back against a wall and almost passed out due to blood loss from his own wounds with Yachiru in his arms. Orihime let out a squeak of surprise as she hadn't realized how badly he had been wounded. She smiled and covered them both in the golden shield. Just before Kenpachi passed out he smiled warmly at Orihime saying,

"Thank you." Then he was out.

Orihime felt happy and looking at father and daughter saying softly, "Don't mention it."

_*Flashback Over*_

Yes, if should could shunpo and block Aizen, then this would be a breeze for Yachiru.

"So how do we get in?" Kenpachi looking at his navigator on his shoulder.

"Umm I'm sensing their reiatsu this way" pointing to the side of a wall not to far,

" but Cat-chan told me it would probably be best if we use stealth because it would be suicide to fight them all at once."

She laughed when she saw her adopted father get his shark smile and insane look saying,

"Is that right?"

---------------------------------------------------

The majority of the Arrancar were in the bottom training area preparing for a counter attack to avenge the fallen Espada. The few that weren't were patrolling the palace in various places. One, a child with blond hair and an oversized uniform, was sighing inwardly bored out of his mind.

_I hate patrolling. Oh look a butterfly! _

Just he was about to grab the bug the outer wall beside him exploded as a huge shinigami came crashing through. He looked up in horror as the huge shinigami smiled widely saying to the pink haired girl on his shoulder,

" How's that for stealth." Yachiru laughed and said, "Well it will be more fun this way. Hey you."

She was pointing at him.

_oh crap, this isn't good. _

Kenpachi spoke first, "How do we get to the rest of the Arrancar? If you tell us I'll make your death quick and painless." he said the last part with a scary shark grin.

The Arrancar got up with a frightened look on his face,

" IIIIIdonnn'twaaannnaaaadddiiee." Then he started crying.

"Ken-chan you scared him."

Yachiru said while jumping down to comfort the child Arrancar. Kenpachi just sat there dumbfounded,

_I thought all Arrancar were strong, if they are all like this it'll be no fun at all. _

"What's your name little guy?"

The Arrancar looked at the pink haired girl and was still a little edgy but with a scared voice said, "Wonderweiss Margera"

Yachiru jumped up and down saying, "You are so cute! Oh Ken-chan can we keep him? Pretty please?"

Kenpachi chuckled slightly then said as he looked at the small Arrancar who was hiding behind Yachiru,

"I guess since he isn't going to put up a fight, but he still needs to show us where the other Arrancar are I want to have some fun."

Yachiru laughed and danced before turning to Wonderweiss and saying with a smile,

"My name is Yachiru."

Wonderweiss looked at curiously saying, "Yyyyyaaaccchirrrrrrrrroooooooo?"

"Yes! You got it and your new name shall be…"

she put her small hand to her chin in thought before jumping in excitement, "Cutie-chan!"

Wonderweiss was confused by his new name and by what the giant one meant by "fun" but he decided he would show them the others. Besides, the others were always mean to him and he instantly liked the pink haired wonder.

"Oooookkk fallooowmeeeeeee."

"What the hell he say?"

Yachiru laughed at her adopted father and said, "He said to follow him, silly."

Kenpachi gave her a sideways look, "You can actually understand him? Well, ok let's go Wonderweiss, that is your name right?"

The Arrancar nodded saying something that Kenpachi for the life of him couldn't make out but followed him.

"This is your home Cutie-chan?"

He nodded saying how he used to get picked on by Nnoitra and Grimmjow. Yachiru and him talked like two kids who just met on a playground. Kenpachi couldn't help but smile as his adopted daughter apparently found a friend.

_She would let a wolf in if he knocked on her door. _

He quickly remembered the task at hand and asked,

"How much longer Wonderweiss?"

Wonderweiss responded in what Kenpachi thought sounded like another language but Yachiru said,

"He said were almost there but that there is at least 50 down there and was curious how were going to beat them."

He smiled and said,

"Well that's why it's going to be so damn fun."

Wonderweiss looked at him even more confused then ever but was immediately distracted by a centipede that was crawling on the ground. Yachiru was by him examining the creature having as much fun as he was. "Look Ken-chan."

Holding the bug up to Kenpachi to look at. "He likes animals and bugs like I do Ken-chan!"

_And apparently has the same attention deficit disorder. Guess we don't have a timetable to get back so we can take our time, besides it looks like she's having fun__._

Wonderweiss and her were practically bouncing off the wall while having fun with the small hollowized centipede. _. _He smiled again stopping and watching the two children playing together.

They were a little ahead of him but he didn't think nothing of it. After a few minutes another Arrancar came around a corner and was stunned when he saw the bubble gum pink hair shinigami playing with Wonderweiss. He charged a cero and launched it at Yachiru. Kenpachi heard the Cero charge and tried to block it from hitting Yachiru but to his surprise Wonderweiss held his hand up and threw the cero into the wall while using his own cero to blast the Arrancar into oblivion. He acted as if nothing had happened and continued playing with another bug he had found. Yachiru looked at him for a moment shocked at how strong he was.

"I didn't know you were that strong Wonderweiss. Were you in the Espada?"

He shook his head but said that Kaname had told him that he was as strong as, if not stronger than, the 5th Espada. He told Yachiru about his adventures around Las Noches and how he hadn't become an Espada due to his childlike attitude. They continued walking while Kenpachi was with them but only in physical form. He was deep in thought as he knew if Wonderweiss this powerful the Soul Society expected him to kill him.

_Oh well, I don't care what they think, he is a kid for crying out loud. Not to mention he is Yachiru's friend. _

_He quickly pushed the thoughts from his head as Wonderweiss tugged on his captains haori saying something. _

"He said were here."

Yachiru had a wide smile as she was excited about being able to fight a real life Arrancar! Wonderweiss pushed opened a set of big double doors and Kenpachi's smile widened as he saw the numerous amount of Arrancar training. The Arrancar stopped training looking at the Shinigami and Wonderweiss. They started to part letting their leader get through to the front. He was a average size man with the remainder of his mask being his right lower jaw line. He laughed as he saw it was only two shinigami versus his army of Numeros.

"You came here with just the two of you against my army? You must not have a bit of sanity left, shinigami trash."

The giant shinigami just smiled with his wide shark like smile saying, "Sanity, huh?"

the shinigami smiled impossibly wider while releasing some of his reaitsu, giving the Arrancar chills down his spine.

"I don't even remember having a thing like that to start with."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yeah so I don't know if I should continue with this story or not so comment please and give your opinion !!!!_

_Thx for reading!_


	2. Let the Fun Begin

Well here it chapter Dos so comment and review tell me what you think. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Let the Fun Begin

The giant shinigami just smiled with his wide shark like smile saying,

"Sanity, huh?" the shinigami smiled impossibly wider giving the Arrancar chills down his spine.

"I don't even remember having a thing like that to start with."

The Arrancar immediately knew that this man was going to be hard to take down but he had an army and what did this shinigami have? Two children one a shinigami the other… Wonderweiss?

_What the hell is Wonderweiss doing with them? Wasn't he supposed to guard the entrance? _

"Wonderweiss! What the hell do you think your doing? After I get done killing your new friends"

he looked at the shinigami in disgust before continuing,

" I'm going to kill you!"

Wonderweiss looked frightened but before he could do anything Kenpachi started toward the Arrancar saying,

"Kill me? Your pretty confident considering you're a mere weakling. I'm going to kill all of you!"

Yachiru jumped in front of him with a frown,

"Ken-chan you have to let fight some of them, you said I could remember."

Kenpachi looked then remembered then said in forgetful tone, "Oh, that's right." turning back to the Arrancar he continued, " I'm going to kill most of you and the rest will get killed by my daughter, Yachiru."

He laughed before winking at Yachiru who was grinning ear to ear. The Arrancar was speechless.

_Did he say his daughter, that small child, was going to kill not just one but "some" Arrancar? He truly must be insane. _

"Well shinigami if you think you can kill us then show me what you got."

Kenpachi smiled and shot like a rocket toward the army of Arrancar, killing three before even getting to the leader. He swung his sword down with such a force the Arrancar was truly surprised his sword didn't break. He jumped back trying to regain his composure but the giant shinigami was already charging him again. He quickly put his hand to his sword saying,

"Sprint, Guepardo."

Kenpachi shielded himself from the blast of reiatsu but knew that this didn't change anything, except perhaps how much more he was going to enjoy killing the cocky Arrancar now he was at full strength. The other Arrancar had stopped fighting him to watch their leader. The Arrancar now looked more catlike and longer hair that was gold and black. Kenpachi charged him but he disappeared.

_What the hell?! _

He felt something behind him and tried to block but was cut open. He saw that the Arrancar was already gone when he turned but now he was getting slashed from every angle. The Arrancar was now confident that he had the edge.

_If I can keep using my Sonido he'll never hit me. My cuts aren't going deep but it'll wear him down eventually. He's probably so scared of my superior power that he is looking for a way out… What the hell?!?! He's laughing?_

Kenpachi had truly hoped he would find a fast opponent, it was really the only thing he couldn't defend well and he had been wanting to try out his new technique that he had made specifically for speed based enemies. He couldn't do it at this power level though. He reached up to his eye patch and ripped it off instantly knocking back the other Arrancar watching. He put his sword above his head pointing at the sky. He closed his eyes and made a field of extremely thick reiatsu around him then waited. He felt a slight ripple in his power field then smirked,

_There._

He jumped toward the Arrancar who was caught by surprise and slashed him open. The unnamed Arrancar fell immediately as he was almost severed in two. The blood covered man looked up at the Shinigami who was now standing over him.

"What's your name, shinigami?"

Kenpachi laughed in his normal maniac way and said, "Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th squad." he went to walk away when the Arrancar said,

" I'm Amaki Shino, and It'll take more than that to kill me, Captain Zaraki."

With one hand he was holding his body where Kenpachi had slashed him and the other was in an aggressive attacking stance. Kenpachi grunted then smiled,

"Ok, let's finish this then."

They charged each other, both knowing full well what the outcome would be. Kenpachi finished what he had started and completely severed the Amaki into two pieces. He looked around at the other stunned Arrancar. He started taking out the Arrancar all at once using his Kendo to make short work of almost all of them. After about 5 minutes of slashing and taking some minor wounds he decided he was done. He laughed then said,

"Yachiru! Your turn I'm taking a break."

Then he sat down with his back against a piece of ruble. Yachiru looked over at Kenpachi with an excited smile saying,

"Thanks Ken-chan!"

Then she immediately unsheathed her sword and got a serious face. Her pink reiatsu started sparking around her then poof. She was gone.

-------------------------------------------

The Arrancar were simply overwhelmed at how a small girl could possess such power while being that fast. She had already defeated 2 of the remaining 5 Arrancar and had only a few minor wounds. Although she didn't have the heart to kill, she had incapacitated them and was enjoying every second of it. Wonderweiss had found his way over by Kenpachi and was playing with some bug he had found. Kenpachi couldn't stop smiling in pride at his adopted daughter.

_She truly is a strong warrior. She could be stronger than a few of the former Espada. Look at how she slashes one then turns and blocks another. _

He breathed in a deep breath then slowly exhaled.

_That's my girl._

He was off in another world when he saw Wonderweiss was starting to get bored.

"Hey why don't you help Yachiru finish off the rest of the Arrancar? That'll keep you occupied."

Wonderweiss pondered whether or not to fight his former comrades but then decided he would help Yachiru. She did seem a little worn out and he did really like playing with the pink haired girl so he Sonido to her and started fighting. He was, more or less, just making sure none of the Arrancar would take a cheap shot on Yachiru and when they tried he simply used a Cero to ward them off. Kenpachi watched as his daughter cut them down until there was only one left. She was weak and tired but was happy, she did enjoy a good fight. This Arrancar was particularly tough to cut as his skin seemed to be made of stone in his released form. She jumped slashing at him but her attack just scraped off his tough skin. The Arrancar laughed and punched her into a wall. Kenpachi jumped up going for his sword but she leapt from the smoke yelling over to him,

"I'm ok don't worry Ken-chan."

He slowly and uneasily sat back down. She stood back catching her breath then laid her blood drenched blade on her other hand horizontally allowing her reiatsu to rise. The ignorant Arrancar started laughing,

"Are you giving up little girl?"

Kenpachi looked at her curiously realizing what she was doing. Her eyes started glowing pink when she said,

"Walk among the Angels, Leilani."

The air seemed to actually have less reiatsu. It looked as though it was sinking into Yachiru. Kenpachi thought for a second before coming to a conclusion. Her zanpakuto didn't change shape but a pink flower started glowing by the guard on the bottom of the blade and her reiatsu started to skyrocket. Her Shikai allowed her to condense most of her reiatsu in her body that usually escapes due to the lack of control of reiatsu. The Arrancar was instantly in a defensive position but couldn't successfully block the next attack. Yahciru slashed through the Arrancar's stone skin as if it were butter putting an end to the battle. Kenpachi was speechless, he had never seen her Shikai, and he was disappointed. He had never seen such a display of concentrated reiatsu. Her sword went back to its normal form then she turned to Wonderweiss, immediately transforming back into her childish self, and started jumping up and down with him saying,

"I did it! I did it!"

Kenpachi just smiled, his chest swelling with pride.

----------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Las Noches a powerful Vasto Lorde suddenly stirred from his slumber.

_She's here._

_---------------------------------------------_

Kenpachi was laughing watching Yachiru and Wonderweiss celebrating their victory when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a woman with aqua-green hair in a white, Espada uniform? He quickly jumped up facing her, his blade drawn. She was definitely an Arrancar, he could see the remains of her mask in a cartoonish half-mask on top of her head. She quickly grabbed her zanpakuto but to Kenpachi's surprise she threw it down and said,

"I don't wish to fight."

Kenpachi looked questionably at her when he saw Yachiru come up beside him saying,

"Did you see me Ken-chan! I took all of them out… Who's that?"

She now was pointing at the Arrancar standing before them. The nameless Arrancar, with a slight bow, said,

"My name is Nelliel Tu Oderschvank former Tecera Espada, but you can call me Nel."

Kenpachi motioned for everyone to sit as he put his sword away, still not sure about this woman, They sat in silence for a little while before Yachiru politely smiled saying,

"Well my name is Yachiru Kusajishi, Vice-Captain of the 11th squad and he is Kenpachi Zaraki Captain of the 11th squad, but you can call him Ken-chan."

She said the last part with a little laugh. Nel nervously laughed before saying,

"Nice to meet both of you Yachiru-san and Zaraki-taicho. The reason I came is I felt the remaining Arrancar reiatsu rising and thought they were picking on Wonderweiss but then I felt a shinigami's reiatsu and thought it might be Ichigo."

As soon as she said this a clueless Wonderweiss, who had yet to come over to see what the fuss was about, Sonido over to Nel hugging her. Nel laughed as Wonderweiss finally released his death grip and was satisfied by leaning his head on her shoulder. Nel saw the looks of Yachiru and Kenpachi and started explaining that since the war she had been watching over Wonderweiss so he wouldn't get killed by the other Arrancar who weren't particularly fond of him. Kenpachi gave her a strange look then remembering what she said asked,

"How do you know Ichigo?"

She proceeded to tell him how Ichigo and her had invaded Las Noches and that she was stuck in a child form then how Orihime had rejected her mask cracking leaving her in her present form. Kenpachi scratched his head a little confused, vaguely remembering a small child with aqua-green hair when he fought Nnoitra, but took her word since she had thrown her zanpakuto down.

"Now that the war is over I was wondering if I could go back to the Soul Society with you two since there is nothing left for me here."

She laughed nervously at the end of her sentence. Kenpachi looked at her like she had just said something really stupid.

"You know I'm on a mission to eradicate the remaining Arrancar not to take an Espada to the Soul Society."

He saw her sad and lonely face as she started getting up saying,

"Oh, I see…"

She started to walk away when she noticed that Yachiru winced in pain and had a few wounds.

"Before I go do you mind if I heal her?"

She was asking Kenpachi who looked at her questionably,

"How?"

Nel held her hands over Yachiru, who was in the arms of Kenpachi and had almost fallen asleep, and started using Kido.

"You can use Kido? I didn't think Hollow could use Kido?"

Nel looked up from Yachiru saying in a semi-serious tone,

"Your right but I'm not a Hollow, I'm an Arrancar."

Kenpachi had to slowly digest what she had said. It never occurred to him that Arrancar weren't 100% Hollow. He watched silently as Yachiru's wounds were slowly closing up. Kenpachi felt like an asshole now.

_Shit. Guess I got to. Plus Yachiru would kick my ass if I left her and Wonderweiss. Fuck it._

Kenpachi brought himself out of his thoughts and said as Nel was finishing up,

"You know I was the one who killed Aizen and I am one of the strongest Captain's so…"

He sighed,

"I think I might be able to convince the head captain to allow you to live in the Soul Society."

Nel sat there for a second before a big smile covered her face and she wrapped her arms around Kenpachi,

"Thank You so much Ken-chan!"

_So much for Zaraki-taicho_.

He finally was released from her embrace, still shocked from the hug, and she started talking to Yachiru who was woken from her sleep during the hug. They were jumping and happily talking about what they were going to do together. Yachiru kept going on about her squad and how they had to make fun of Ikkaku and call him Baldy-chan. Nel laughed and immediately knew that she was going to get along with Yachiru. Nel looked at the Captain and finally realized he had been severely injured.

"Umm, do you want me to heal you too? That looks pretty bad."

She was pointing at one wound in particular that was bleeding profusely. Kenpachi was tired and smiled his crazy smile saying.

"Na I'll get Unohana to fix it when we get back, let's go!"

He pulled a device out of his pocket that had a sword handle and a little box at the hilt. He poured some of his reiatsu in it and slashed a rip in the air creating a Garganta. Unfortunately, it closed almost immediately,

"What the hell is wrong with this thing. Go figure something Mayuri makes and it isn't working for me."

Nel laughed and made her own Garganta saying,

"Is this what you were trying to do?"

Kenpachi grunted as Yachiru and Wonderweiss laughed,

"Let's just go."

They walked through the Garganta into the Soul Society, then it closed.

-------------------------------------------

As the Garganta closed the Vasto Lorde made his way through the dead bodies and sat down in the middle of the battlefield.

_So this is the beginning of the Prophecy, _

He started to recite something in his mind,

"_He will come, destroying everything leaving only blood in his wake. With Him She will come out of the darkness, sparing the lives of the Fallen and will possess the device to which we shall rise again. Only the Chosen One will be able to possess Her power and bring back that which is lost." _

He came out of his meditation saying aloud to himself,

"I must grow stronger. I must become more than this."

then he started devouring all of the Arrancar bodies, increasing his powers to un imaginable levels. Some were still alive and were screaming in agony as the Vasto Lorde ate them.

_I must become stronger because I am the Chosen One._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_REVIEW lol Tell me what you think!_


	3. Executive Decision

Well here's chapter 3 and I have a really cool idea for the next few chapters so enjoy this one and review!

Chapter 3- Executive Decision

Kenpachi walked with his unusual group of companions as he closed in on the 1st squads barracks. He decided that it would probably be alarming to have two Arrancar walk through the Seireitei so he thought for a few minutes when they first arrived and came to a brilliant idea. He implemented his idea as they first entered the seireitei and immediately he got strange looks. His plan was simple, if anyone tried to attack Nel or Wonderweiss he would say they were with him. If that didn't work then he would fight them, a win-win situation. Nel gave a nervous laugh as the shinigami gave her a frightened look,

"Are you sure that it's a good idea for us to walk around in broad daylight?"

Kenpachi didn't bother looking at her, disappointed that no one had tried to stop them yet, before bluntly stating,

"No."

Wonderweiss seemed to be oblivious of the situation and was fascinated by the new wildlife the Soul Society offered. Yachiru was just grinning ear to ear because upon their arrival she had went and grabbed her hidden stash of candy. She seemed to be jumping from Kenpachi shoulder to Nel's then to the ground, then she was literally bouncing off the walls. She stopped seeing Wonderweiss was playing with some little critter of some sort and offered him some candy,

"It's really good, try some Cutie-chan."

Wonderweiss took the candy and cocked his head to the side curiously poking it. Then he shrugged his shoulders and popped the sweet in his mouth before jumping in excitement. "See I told you they were good!"

" Kkkkkaaaaannnnnddddyyy!!"

Kenpachi sighed still wanting to fight, although he had to admit he did thoroughly enjoy his "vacation" in Hueco Mundo. They finally reached the 1st squads barracks where they were met with some hostility by the 1st squads vice-captain. Drawing his sword he said,

"Captain Zaraki! Explain why you are here with two Arrancars or I will be forced to attack. Was this part of your mission?"

Zaraki smiled releasing some reiatsu while unsheathing his sword,

"My mission was to kill all of the remaining enemy Arrancar, I was successful. I need to talk to Yamamoto so move, unless you want to fight."

His smile got wider at the last part. The Vice-Captain knew full well that he no shot at winning a battle with this man but he wouldn't allow a traitor to kill his Captain. As the tension that was hanging thick in the air was about to snap Nel jumped in front of the Vice-Captain, seeing the murderous intention in Kenpachi's eyes, and said to Kenpachi, "Captain Zaraki there is no reason to fight your own comrades." She turned around grabbing her sheathed sword offering it to the Vice-Captain saying, "I only wish to talk to your Captain, if you will allow us in loyal Vice-Captain." Nel motioned for Wonderweiss to do the same and he regretfully gave up his beloved sword. The Vice-Captain looked at her, half afraid and half thankful, nodded then put his own sword away before taking both of their swords. Kenpachi put his sword away angry he didn't get to fight, after all he wasn't going to kill him just make him bleed a little. Yachiru popped up from his left shoulder laughing hysterically,

"Nel stopped you from fighting Ken-chan, I didn't know you were so soft!"

He grunted and shrugged her off his shoulder. She quickly jumped back on him as they walked into the Head-Captain office. The Vice-Captain bowed his head and said to his Captain,

"Captain Zaraki has returned and brings news of his mission."

Kenpachi walked in and sat down, Yachiru still on his shoulder, and Nel and Wonderweiss followed closely. Upon seeing the Head-Captain Nel immediately knelt to one knee to what she had hoped to be her new superior. Yamamoto almost fell over upon seeing not just one but two Arrancar in his office.

"What is the meaning if this Captain Zaraki? Why is the enemy this deep in the Seireitei?"

Kenpachi grunted still slightly disappointed,

"I destroyed all the remaining enemy Arrancar and these two aided us and are willing to swear their loyalty to the Soul Society if you will allow them to live here."

Kenpachi closed his eyes and leaned his head into his hand appearing to fall asleep. Yamamoto was still staring at the woman Arrancar who was still on one knee,

"What is your name Arrancar?"

Nel looked up and answered in a respectful tone,

"I'm Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, former Tercera Espada. I fought and helped the substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, in his mission to Hueco Mundo as well as Captain Zaraki in his."

Yamamoto stared at her, burning holes in her head,

"How do I know you don't have any loyalty for your former commander Aizen Sosuke?"

Nel looked up with sincere eyes that Yamamoto knew were real,

"I won't lie Head-Captain, Aizen may have been evil but I will never be able to repay him for what he did."

Yamamoto looked at her questionably before she said, "As a hollow you feel this void, as if something that you need is gone, and to keep from going insane we feed to try to fill this void. The void slowly starts to go away as you evolve from Gillian to Adjuchas then finally to Vasto Lorde but it never goes away entirely. It makes you wish for death but instead your soul fills with sorrow and hate. The feeling of shear emptiness of your soul is indescribable. "

Yamamoto looked at the woman who was now deep in thought. Nel, realizing she had stopped talking, quickly started again,

" When Aizen made me an Arrancar from my Vasto Lorde form…"

She was almost in tears but smiling,

"the void left me. It was because of that that I devoted my whole existence to him."

She stopped, looking up into the Head-Captain's understanding eyes. "But Aizen-sama is gone and now that I am free from my allegiance to him, I want to use my new form to serve those who wish to preserve peace."

She finally hung her head awaiting the Head-Captain's decision. The old man stroked his beard thinking deeply on the decision he was about to deliver. After about five full minutes of silence he spoke,

"Stand, Nelliel."

Nel did as she was commanded,

"I'm making an executive decision without the consultation of Central 46 and hereby declaring that Nelliel Tu Oderschvank is a member of the Gotei 13 and therefore is a citizen of the Soul Society."

Nelliel got up and with tearful eyes broke her composure hugging her new commander before pulling back and saying,

"Sorry Head-Captain, I was overtaken by joy."

Yamamoto smiled and nodded before saying, "What about him? Is he going to be any trouble?"

He was pointing of course at the child Arrancar who was playing with a stray hell butterfly.

"Oh yeah, he is a very kind hearted child Arrancar sir."

"In that case, he is granted citizenship as well although you two will be needing to be assigned to a squad…"

"Gramps can Nelly-chan and Cutie-chan be part of the 11th squad, please!"

Yamamoto hadn't noticed Yachiru, who was still pleading her case, was even in the room since usually when she comes to the 1st squad's barracks it is to come crash his tea sessions. He looked at the little Shinigami before saying,

"Well you seem to know them the best and we can at least keep them in the 11th squad until we settle the rest of the other squad issues as well as fill vacancies."

He turned his attention to a sleeping Kenpachi Zaraki,

"During your mission Captain Zaraki, did you see anything unusual we may need to consider preparing for before we send the search party for the Hougyoku?"

Kenpachi stirred from his slumber and said, "Na, If there had been I would have killed it."

Yamamoto sighed at this answer but knew that it was probably true. "There will be an official Captains meeting later tonight to introduce our new members. If there aren't any further matters you are dismissed"

The group walked out Nel excited and talking happily to Yachiru, Wonderweiss slowly taking in his surrounding that he had just noticed, and Kenpachi who was leading the group with sleepy face. As they finally left on their way to the 11th squad, Yamamoto reflected on the souls lost during the war. The Gotei 13 would have been decimated without Orihime Inoue but still had several fatalities. They had actually done a decent job of defeating the Espada after the Hueco Mundo squad and Vizards arrived, it was Aizen himself that proved to be so powerful. Almost everyone had been critically wounded and had it not been for the human girl Yamamoto wasn't sure if they would still have the 13 squads at all.

_We will move on though, just like always. At least there is peace finally, its been so long since we have had true peace of mind._

He chuckled when he thought of Kenpachi and Yachiru,

_Those two can always put my mind at ease, if a nameless warrior with blood on his hands like Kenpachi can love and protect an innocent child like Yachiru, then I'm sure the Gotei 13 can pull through this. _

Yamamoto closed his eyes as he took a sip of his tea. He had really become laidback ever since the end of the war but he was starting to like not having to worry about any major attacks on the Soul Society. He exhaled a deep breath and dozed off in his chair.

_The Soul Society shall prevail._

Ikkaku Madarame had just got up from his bed, still injured from the battle that was a week ago, and slowly walked to his Captain's office.

_I wonder if the Captains back yet. I bet that he took his time killing the Arrancar. Wish I could have went. That would have been fun._

He winced slightly as he walked. He made it to the office door and opened it to find it empty. That's when he heard some commotion coming from the Captain's back training yard . He hurriedly opened the back door and saw a sight of horror. An Arrancar was swinging Yachiru around by her arms at an insane speed and Captain Zaraki was lying on the porch motionless. Ikkaku knew he had no choice,

"Bankai!"

The Arrancar took notice and looked at him curiously. Ikkaku immediately charged her and attacked at his full force though it wasn't all that powerful as he was still injured. The Arrancar easily blocked his attack bare handed and smiled saying,

"You must be Baldy-chan that Yachiru told me about, I'm Nelliel Tu, but you can just call me Nel."

Ikkaku was stunned but felt a familiar reiatsu coming from behind him. He turned confused and saw an angry Kenpachi.

"What the hell are you doing?!? I'm trying to sleep and you go and destroy the damn porch that I'm lying on. I'm going to kill you."

Ikkaku was beyond confused now,

_What the hell is going on? Am I hallucinating from the meds?_

Before Kenpachi could punch him, Ikkaku fell to the ground and passed out from all the energy he used. Kenpachi grunted and said,

"Leave him there to rest, I'm going back to sleep."

Yachiru laughed as Nel continued to swing her around by her arms.

"Faster! Faster!"

Kenpachi sighed walking over an clear patch of grass lying down and continued his nap. Yumichika came out after hearing the commotion and laughed at a passed out Ikkaku. Yumichika wasn't surprised by the Arrancar because they had arrived and been introduced almost an hour ago. He actually rather liked the well endowed but modestly dressed Arrancar, she was very beautiful.

"I presume he jumped to conclusion then?"

Nel laughed as she stopped spinning a very dizzy Yachiru and answered,

"Yeah, I kind of expected it though he really tried to kill me with that attack. I wonder if he'll approve of me being here?"

Yumichika shook his head with a slight chuckle,

"No, on the contrary he'll love you being here. He'll have another person to spar with he can go all out on."

Nel looked at him and with a confused look said,

"Does everyone in this squad love to fight?"

"Yes, even Yachiru is a bloodthirsty warrior at times."

He said while pointing at the small girl who was still having trouble walking from the dizziness. Nel still looked a little worried and Yumichika said in a reassuring tone,

"I'm sure it'll take some people a little while to get used to you and Wonderweiss but trust me once the shock is over, they'll love you."

Nel gave a small smile and hugged Yumichika. He had noticed she had a habit of doing this but he didn't mind. She released her embrace and began playing with Yachiru some more. Yumichika picked up Ikkaku and set him on the now destroyed porch. He turned around and looked at the scene with a smile. Yachiru and Nel were know playing some game and Wonderweiss was seemed to be curiously poking the bells in a sleeping Kenpachi's hair. He laughed in thought,

_Who would have guessed this._

The time had come for the Captain's meeting and so Nel waited nervously outside the big double doors waiting to be summoned before the captains. Wonderweiss was there too but didn't seem to really be nervous at all. He was more interested in the material the door was made out of as he ran his hands up and down the edges. They sat out there for what seemed like an eternity to Nel and finally the Vice-Captain of the 1st squad came from the doors and asked them to join. As Nel and Wonderweiss walked in they instantly became the center of attention and was stared at from most of the remaining captains. She saw them all and took in what each one looked like. The one closest to the door was an older looking captain with long white hair who looked to be ill. He gave them a weak smile before coughing into his hand. She thought he should be in bed instead here to meet her but she wasn't in charge so she took her place at the end of the aisle of captain by the door and stood awaiting further instruction. Yamamoto began to speak,

"These are the newest additions to the Gotei 13 by my executive order and will be integrated into a squad. Right now they are with squad 11 and may stay there depending on how severely we need them in squads with vacancies. Now I'm opening the floor to each captain as I'm sure some will have objections."

Byakuya immediately spoke up,

"Head Captain you can not be serious, these are the same enemies that killed so many shinigami and fought for Aizen. How can you betray those who died by doing something as disrespectful as this?"

Yamamoto sighed,

"This Arrancar helped the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and Kenpachi Zaraki. She has also shown a range of emotions unheard of in a normal hollow. Yes, we lost comrades but their deaths would be in vain if we didn't allow someone who fights for peace as this Arrancar has shown to serve in the Gotei 13."

Byakuya just stared at her in disgust. Hitsugaya said something that was on every captains mind, besides perhaps Zaraki's.

"How are we sure she won't betray us. She is, after all, an Arrancar who was an Espada and can easily kill a captain, how can we sleep at night knowing there is even the slightest chance that she may kill half a squad before we are able to subdue her?"

The room went silent at the young captain's analysis. He was right after all she was a very powerful Arrancar, an Espada even. Yamamoto was about to say something when Nel spoke for the first time.

"I am deeply for your loses captains and I know you don't trust me. I can't speak against what the young captain says because he is right, although I can assure that I would never but my word is nothing to any of you. I know that it will never mean anything so I can only ask for your understanding and hope each one of you can see that I'm sincere when I say that I would never fight against those who try to preserve peace and freedom."

She went silent and the captains were once again stunned at what she had said. Shunsui Kyoraku finally said,

"Geez, so serious. I think this shouldn't even be up for discussion. Technically speaking she is half shinigami, right? It is our job as shinigami to protect souls that are wholes and she is half and the way I see it, we round up."

Everyone saw what he meaning even if it was strange logic.

"Besides, I don't think I could bring myself to say no to such a lovely woman." Shunsui smiled as Nel slightly blushed.

Ukitake, in a more serious tone, said, "She would also be an invaluable insight into Hollow and Arrancar like. Not to mention a powerful ally since the Gotei 13 is in dismay right now."

The captains thought on the notion of having an Arrancar part of the Gotei 13. Soi Fon, Komamura, and Mayuri had died during the war and they were low on powerful fighters. After some more debate they settle on allowing her to stay even though Yamamoto had already made an executive decision. Nel was overjoyed on the inside but held her composure and just thanked each captain before they dismissed her and Wonderweiss, who through the entire debate was staring at the ceiling. Nel walked out of the doors to find a very impatient Yachiru, who had snuck into the 1st squads barracks, waiting for her.

"Bout time Nelly-chan! I thought you were never going to get done with that stupid meeting. Where Ken-chan?"

Nel was relieved she had at least one friend here in the soul society.

"Kenpachi is still in there. They had a few more things to go over but we can head back and make fun of Baldy-chan if you want."

Yachiru had a big smile and grabbed Nel's hand and ran off with her. Wonderweiss sat and just walked around aimlessly until Kenpachi came out and grabbed him. They went off to the 11th squad barracks and when they got there Nel and Yachiru had already fallen on the office couch due to excessive playing. Wonderweiss quickly jumped on Nel and fell asleep, much like small child would do. Kenpachi grunted and went to his own room falling on his bed. _I guess tomorrow we will really see how they accept her. _he thought.


	4. Childs Play

**I know it's a long chapter but I like long stories, don't you? Well I have some good ideas on how the story will go so this is actually on of my favorite chapters. Enjoy and Review!**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter 4- Childs Play**

**Nelliel woke the next morning on the couch with Yachiru and Wonderweiss. She smiled and got up trying not to wake them. The sun was just almost breaking over the horizon when she walked outside. As she walked through the completely silent barracks she heard some movement. She quietly went out to check what it was. She turned a corner to see Kenpachi Zaraki. He seemed to be in a serious mood as he walked to an unknown place. Nel being a curious person by nature decided to follow but not be seen, besides it was strange that Kenpachi was up this early at all. As she followed him he stopped at what looked like a hidden training area behind some mountainous terrain. He slowly unsheathed his sword and sat on a rock looking at his Zanpakuto. **

"**We've been through a lot haven't we but that doesn't matter anymore. Nothing we did before matters, not the great victories we've had nor the defeats. All that matters now is that we get stronger."**

**He sat in Indian style and laid his sword across his knees closing his eyes and started to meditate. Nel was slightly taken back by what she saw. She kind of thought he was just a blood thirsty psycho who had to constantly kill for pleasure, though a nice one that allowed her to come to Soul Society with him. She watched him for about 20 minutes before finally he smiled and grabbed his sword and turned his back to Nel. **

"**So that's what you look like? Now if I could only hear your name."**

**Nel couldn't help but wonder what it was he was talking about. She knew plenty about shinigami and knew that in order to unlock a Zanpakuto's true power one had to converse and learn his/her sword's name. But he beat Nnoitra and she vaguely remembered an extra burst of reiatsu though she was unconscious but he had to have at least achieved Shikai, Nnoitra was an Espada. Nel decide to leave not wanting to raise suspicions on her first day in her new life why she wasn't in the barracks. She turned to leave when she heard Kenpachi's voice, **

"**So your just going to leave? I thought you were going to try to attack me at least. Guess your not a traitor after all."**

**She turned to see Kenpachi staring right at her. **

"**I'm sorry Kenpachi, I didn't mean to sneak up like that I was just curious." **

**She felt really embarrassed that she had been noticed the whole time. Kenpachi grunted and started walking toward the barracks beside her. As they walked they talked about each others past and Nel was surprised how open the scary captain of the 11th**** squad was. They finally got back to the barracks as the squad was getting up and starting the daily routine. When Nel had arrived at the barracks the night before there hadn't been a lot of squad members around, now the majority of the squad was here and she noticed something, **

_**They're all guys. **_

"**Hey there good lookin'!"**

"**Damn you got a rockin body baby!" **

"**Look at the size of her…"**

**The bald headed shinigami that had attacked her the day before walked in releasing an enormous amount of reiatsu and immediately shut them up. He walked over to Nel, **

"**My name is Ikkaku Madarmame, 11****th**** squad 3****rd**** seat." **

**He held out his hand and Nel smiled and shook his hand. **

"**Yesterday I hadn't heard of your arrival so you can understand my confusion." **

**Nel laughed and nodded before Ikkaku proceeded to show her around and took her to her new bedroom. **

"**This is the 4****th**** seat's personal quarters. This will probably better than the couch."**

**He laughed at the last part. Nel politely smiled still surprised how nice the officers of the 11****th**** squad were. She thanked him before he left to do something. She sat on her new bed and thought of how her new life would be. She thought of how her and Yachiru would be good friends and how she would get to visit Ichigo and Orihime whenever she got settled in a little more. She fell back on the bed and thought about seeing Ichigo. It made her smile. She got up a few minutes later and walked out and found Kenpachi in his office. **

"**Hi, Kenpachi uh what is it exactly the 4****th**** seat does?" **

**Kenpachi who was kicked back in his chair and had his feet on his desk laughed, **

"**What does the 4****th**** seat do? Hell I don't know my squad usually just spars and all the paperwork is done by Yumichika. That's how it goes around here. Go fight someone. I don't care just make sure not to wake Yachiru yet she is still pretty tired."**

**He pointed to the little drooling girl on the couch. Nel gave a small laugh then decided to go introduce herself to all the Vice-Captains.**

**Kenpachi sat in his chair just relaxing thinking about what he had achieved this morning. **

_**I saw my Zanpakuto but I couldn't hear his name. **_

**He remembered how the landscape of his mind looked. It was a harsh field-like landscape with the weather in a constant state of golden, noiseless lightning strikes. A single tree was in the middle of the field and the ground had many random extrusions of razor sharp rocks of about 3-10ft high. The dark sky had a swirling opening revealing a single pink star. Kenpachi remembered the encounter with his sword. Kenpachi had been taking in his surroundings when a winged beast that looked like something out of Dr. Seuss' worst nightmare landed on the other end of the field. Kenpachi instinctively grabbed his sword and the winged beast smiled saying something but he couldn't hear it. The beast then let out some reiatsu that felt like the most evil and powerful thing Kenpachi had ever felt. He smiled at the winged beast and said, "What's your name?" The beast immediately frowned and appeared on Kenpachi's right side and threw him into the tree making him making him exit the realm. Kenpachi was torn from his thoughts when a pink blur jumped on him, **

"**Whatcha thinking about Ken-chan?"**

**He looked at his adopted daughter and smiled, **

"**Nothing important."**

**He got up and walked outside with Yachiru. She was her normal hyper self asking him where Nel was and if Pinball head was all better. Kenpachi listened and just enjoyed the crisp air. She finally jumped in excitement, **

"**Oh, Ken-chan will you watch me practice my Shikai?"**

**Kenpachi stopped. He had actually been wanting to see it again. **

"**Sure." **

**They walked to the general training grounds and Yachiru decided that she would spar with 5 of the lower ranked seated officers to start her practicing. She laughed as the 4 of the grown men shook in fear to her as the took to the center of the grounds everyone in the squad watching. Ikkaku sat beside Kenpachi and asked, **

"**What's this all about?" **

"**Yachiru wants to warm up on these 5 so she can practice her Shikai." **

**Ikkaku looked at him confused, "Shikai? I didn't know she had achieved that." **

"**Yeah me neither but when we were on that mission she did it out of the blue. I don't how long she's had it but it is extremely powerful."**

**Ikkaku watched as they began the fight. Four of the men unsheathed their swords and charged her as she lazily used shunpo and hit all of them on the head with her sheathed sword. She childishly laughed, **

"**I thought all of you were up for Vice-Captains positions? Your not going make it if your this weak."**

**One of them, the one who hadn't charged her and was just a boy, used shunpo and went for a kill shot. Yachiru was caught off guard but easily dodged, **

"**That wasn't very nice. Your not supposed to go for kill shots when were sparring."**

**He ignored her and kept going all out as the other 4 just kind of backed out of the fight rubbing their heads. The unnamed boy yelled, **

"**Take their lives, Karite!"**

**Immediately his sword turned into a blood-red color with strange black tribal markings. Yachiru stared at the sword,**

"**That's a beautiful zanpakuto, but it won't help you." **

**She used shunpo and went to hit him with her now unsheathed sword but was blocked and then cut with ease. She jumped back and looked down at her arm. It was just a small cut but he had cut her. **

_**He's fast. **_

**She got a little more serious and went to hit him again and was blocked but she had expected this. She continued her attack by flipping over his head and kicking him into a wall, shattering the wall into bits. She waited for her opponent to come out of the smoke when she realized that she was exhausted. **

_**What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be this tired. **_

**She heard a noise from the smoke and saw the boy shoot out at a high velocity. She blocked but was driven back into a wall. She quickly dodged yet another kill shot and jumped back to the center of the training area. She was now was heaving heavily and having trouble breathing. He on the other hand was having an expediential explosion of reiatsu. He finally spoke, his voice emotionless, saying,**

"**My sword devours all the life source and reiatsu my opponent exerts, eventually killing them entirely." **

**Yachiru's eyes grew wide, **

_**Kills them?**_

**Kenpachi even jumped up at this comment and turned to Ikkaku, **

"**Who the hell is this kid?"**

**Ikkaku grabbed his sword saying, **

"**I don't know but something's not right here. He is really strong, way to strong to be an unranked shinigami."**

**Kenpachi looked on as the battle between the two children continued, prepared to interfere if necessary. Yachiru looked at her fearsome opponent and laughed looking over at Kenpachi before saying in a happy voice, **

"**Are you watching Ken-chan?" **

**Kenpachi nodded not sure what she was meaning, **

"**Ok well here I go."**

**She held her sword with one hand and pointed it to the sky, then looking into the clear blue sky in a sweet but solemn tone said, **

"**Walk among the Angels, Leilani" **

**Kenpachi knew immediately it was different then before when they were at Hueco Mundo. She sword still had a fiery, pink flower glowing on the blade and her reiatsu was in a ridiculously concentrated state but now her reiatsu formed an image from behind her, much like his made a skull. Her reiatsu figure was simply majestic. It was a glowing pink figure that looked like an angel. It had massive wings and was about the size of him but it was beautiful. Yachiru was in a deep state of concentration and her eyes were glowing bright pink. The boy tried to steal her intense amount of power but he quickly found that he couldn't. **

"**Damn." **

**Yachiru charged and hit him with a powerful attack. He tried to block but was pushed into a wall before his sword snapped in two. Yachiru had stopped just short of decapitating him. She looked down at the boy before getting a big smile and running toward Kenpachi, **

"**Did you see that Ken-chan?!"**

**She was excitedly talking and hadn't noticed she was still in her Shikai form and was making the other squad members run away. She laughed when she finally did realize it and called back her sword and sheathed it. Kenpachi was smiling while Ikkaku was speechless. She made it half way when everyone felt a spike of reiatsu. Yachiru turned to see the bloody and battered boy with his broken sword shunpo at her. She knew he was already to close to block and put her hands up and braced for the pain. Kenpachi knew he wouldn't make it in time and cursed himself for not being able to use shunpo. Then that's when he saw him. Out of the corner of Kenpachi's eye he saw a white blur then he felt an enormous amount of reiatsu exploded from where Yachiru was. He looked and was in awe. **

_**Wonderweiss? **_

**It was true. Wonderweiss had been staring at the clouds in the corner of the training area when he saw that Yachiru was about to be killed. He used Sonido and got in front of her blocking the boy with one hand. The boy looked stunned then terrified when he saw Wonderweiss' other hand starting to spark red. **

"**Bala" **

**The boy was launched through several walls before finally coming to rest on the street outside of the 11****th**** squad's barracks. Kenpachi was stunned at the amount of power the young Arrancar had. Yachiru looked at Wonderweiss who now looked as if he was in trouble. Yachiru quickly gave him a hug and released to go find the boy. Wonderweiss fell backwards and laid there looking at the clouds. Kenpachi and Ikkaku were running after her when they heard an alarm and a hell butterfly landed on Kenpachi. **

_**To all Captains, A prisoner has escaped from the Maggots Nest. He is considered mentally unstable and extremely dangerous. He is a boy, 5'5", with jet black hair and has a red and black Shikai release. If found capture him and alert the 2**__**nd**__** Squad immediately.**_

**Kenpachi was running while listening to the message when he arrived to his destination. He saw Yachiru in shock looking at the boy who had surprisingly blocked the Bala to an extent. He was still drenched in blood and his clothes were shredded. He was on one knee and trying to get up when Kenpachi grabbed him and put his sword to his throat. **

"**Your coming with me, kid."**

**The boy looked up at him with fearful eyes but didn't seem to be scared of the oversized captain. Then he whispered, **

"**He's coming for her. I must kill her before he can get her. The voice tells me it's the only way."**

**Kenpachi punched him into the wall and said, **

"**It'll be a sunny day in Hueco Mundo before you kill Yachiru you got that?"**

**He looked on his shoulder to see that the little hell butterfly was still there. **

_**There is also convincing evidence that he is capable of… **_

"**Bankai"**

**Kenpachi looked up from the messenger to see the boy on his feet. **_**Impossible. **_**Kenpachi saw the boy transform into his Bankai form. The boy's eyes turned completely black and his sword turned into a huge red and black scythe with strange tribal symbols. His wounds were bleeding profusely and he said, **

"**I must not fail. I can not let you get in the way, the prophecy mustn't be fulfilled. I MUST NOT FAIL!"**

**His jet black eyes started producing two blood red tear tracks. He raised his scythe and brought it down on Kenpachi. Kenpachi tried to block it but found that the boy was stronger than he had expected. He threw the scythe back and reached for his eye patch only to have a tender hand stop him. He turned to see a very serious Nel, **

"**Captain Zaraki that won't be necessary, I'll take care of him."**

**Kenpachi was about to object but had to dodge another attack. Nel charged the boy and knocked him back with a kick. She ran up to deliver a kill shot but was denied when the boy blocked her attack and punched her in the face propelling her back. Reaching up to her nose she felt the warmth of blood.**

_**He's strong. **_

**He charged at her and she easily dodged but she quickly realized that he wasn't going for her. He brought his scythe down on Yachiru only to have it blocked by Kenpachi. They were at a stand off on power when the boy got the upper hand throwing Kenpachi back and saying, **

"**Cero!" **

**His scythe gathered power from the boy and built up in the blade then released into a beam, identical to a Espada's Gran Rey Cero. Nel jumped in front of Yachiru and held her hand her blocking the attack. It was still coming and was starting to sear her hand when she opened her mouth and swallowed the Cero.**

"**What the hell?" **

**The boy looked in confusion then in fear when he felt the enormous energy building up. Nel finally released her own Cero combined with his and made a direct hit. Most of the surrounding buildings collapsed and a huge pillar of smoke obscured the boy's mangled body. Nel walked over to what was left of the kid and knelt down trying to perform the little amount of Kido she knew to heal him. Kenpachi watched and was stunned at the amount of power Nel had. Sure he could have beat the kid had he taken off his eye patch but he didn't get the chance. Nel had taken over the battle and dominated. He quickly ridded himself of being in awe of Nel and checked on Yachiru. **

"**Are you OK Yachiru?"**

"**Yeah but what was that all about?"**

**Kenpachi shook his head and they both walked over to Nel and the boy. They watched Nel try to heal the boy who was beyond critically injured and Kenpachi didn't know what was keeping him alive. She took in what the boy looked like, his jet black hair now matted with blood, his black eyes with those blood red tear tracks and his strange scythe. Nel knew the boy was gone and got up and turned to Kenpachi shaking her head. She turned to see the other Captains starting to swarm toward them at a high rate of speed. One in particular was charging her at an indescribable velocity. **

_**Captain Kuchiki **_

**He quickly drew his sword and said, "Scatter, Sebonzakura." **

**She went to block but he had used shunpo and was already only a few feet from her. She braced for impact knowing she would survive but nothing happened. She felt the soft pink petals brush by her face and turned around to see the boy had gotten up and was about to stab Yachiru. In a hollowized voice he said, **

"**WE WON'T DIE! WE HAVE TO SUCCEED!"**

**The petals quickly surrounded Yachiru warding off the powerful attack while Kenpachi grabbed the scythe and threw the boy back . He looked and saw that the petals of Sebonzakura didn't fully prevent the attack and Yachiru had a cut across her shoulder. Kenpachi reiatsu started rising to a point that the straps holding the eye patch was starting to disintegrate. Even Byakuya and Nel were alarmed at the amount of reiatsu he was producing, and he still had the eye patch on. Byakuya quickly turned to check on Yachiru but she had vanished. The boy now from exhausted turned back into his regular form and watched as the large captain made a psychotic smile. **

"**Normally I would leave my eye patch on seeing as your so weak,"**

**the strap was holding on by a thread, **

"**but since you tried to kill the only thing I love in this world, I'll make an exception."**

**The strap broke and every person in a mile radius felt the overwhelming and crushing pressure that was Kenpachi Zaraki. Even the Vice-Captains buckled to their knees. The boy looked in pure fear at the man that was producing an ungodly amount of reiatsu. His power made the boy feel as if his bones were being crushed. Kenpachi's trademark golden skull appeared behind him, ready to kill. Kenpachi lifted his sword in anger and the deranged kid couldn't do anything but close his eyes and wait for the inevitable. **

_**I'm sorry I failed.**_

**The explosion of Kenpachi's attack made the building crumble around him and left a crater similar to a nuclear bomb. He had expected to see a grizzly scene of the boy's dismembered body but instead he saw that a set of pink wings had blocked his attack. **

_**Yachiru?**_

**The wings of the angelic figure slowly unfurled revealing the small girl who had protected the boy. The boy who was on the verge of death from excessive blood loss looked into her glowing pink eyes and said in a tormented and sorrow filled voice, **

"**Why?" **

**She smiled before collapsing beside him. **


	5. New Revelations

*Update!!!- As someone pointed out i accidentally put Soi Fon in the chapter after she was already dead lol so i changed it

----------------------

Chapter 5- New Revelations

Kenpachi stared completely and utterly speechless at the scene in front of him. His daughter wobbling as his sword was still pressed against hers while her "angel wings" added another layer of protection not allowing him to finish the boy off. He brought his sword back and watched as she turned to the boy, smiling, then started to collapse. Kenpachi had sheathed his sword and ran, catching the small girl in his large arms. He looked at her checking for any injuries but found none. He turned and saw a equally stunned Byakuya.

"I'll take care of this, you take her to Unohana."

Kenpachi simply nodded and ran as fast as he could to the 4th squad's barracks. He looked down at the girl who's eyes fluttered slightly and as she saw her father she smiled. He was teetering on the edge of really pissed and worried. He went with the former when he said harshly,

"Why did you do that?! What were you thinking! You could have died!"

He kept it up until they arrived at the 4th when he saw Yachiru's, now sad face, turn back into a smile,

"You always told me to go with my instincts Ken-chan and my gut told me to save him."

She slipped into a deep sleep, or rather passed out due to excessive use of her powers, as he ran through the barracks. He barged into Unohana's office and said in a scared tone,

"Retsu, I need you to check to make sure she is ok."

Retsu Unohana decided against saying anything about him barging in or that his reiatsu was crushing her patients. She decided this because never once had she heard a twinge of fear in Kenpachi Zaraki's voice, like he did now. She took them to the nearest open patients room and Kenpachi laid Yachiru down on the bed. Unohana checked vitals and asked,

"What happened to her? She seems to almost completely depleted of reiatsu."

Kenpachi she sat down and said, "I hit her with my sword without my eye patch and she blocked it."

Unohana sat there in disbelief. Sure he was somewhat psychotic but she knew he loved his daughter more than anything.

_Maybe he has really gone off the deep end._

Then as if reading her mind he said, "She jumped in front of some kid that I was trying to kill to protect him." Unohana now had her hand on her zanpakuto.

The 11th squad captain was confused at first but then realized how it sounded, "He tried to kill Yachiru and apparently is that kid that escaped for the Maggot's Nest."

She relaxed her body at this and released her grip from the sword.

"Why would she defend him if he tried to kill her?" she looked at him questionably.

"I'm not sure. She said her instincts were telling her to save that boy but I should have…" his head was bowed and Unohana couldn't see his face.

She saw the tormented man let a single tear drop to the floor before he quickly realized what he had done and wiped his face.

"Is she going to be ok?" was all he managed to say in a defeated tone.

"Oh," Unohana suddenly realized she hadn't told him it wasn't serious, "She's going to be fine Captain Zaraki. After a few days rest she'll be back to he normal hyper self."

She smiled when he immediately looked up and had a relieved look on his face. She didn't expect him to be so concerned, it was kind of cute seeing the beastly shinigami, that usually got his kicks fighting people to the death, turn into the worried father. She tried to convince to go back to his squad and that she would be fine but he said in his normal fearless voice,

"No, I think I'm going to stay here with her."

Unohana smiled and was about to walk out when she added, "If you could keep your reiatsu to a minimal the other patients and the staff would appreciate it. Not everyone is as use to your overwhelming power as Yachiru." She glanced at the young shinigami who was sleeping rather peacefully.

Kenpachi quickly pulled from his pocket the spare eye patch that he kept, just in case he got really bored with a fight, and slipped it over his left eye. The air around the 4th division instantly was less lethal than it had been just a moment ago. He reached over to Yachiru cradling her in his arms and leaned back in his seat with her. She cuddled against his chest and clenched his haori with her small hands. He smiled and went off on his own world remembering the day he found her.

_I'll never let anything like this ever happen to you again. _

_I promise._

_-------------------------------_

Byakuya, Hisagi along with Isane as the healer escorted the boy who was unconscious to the Maggot's Nest and put him in solitary confinement. The 2 vice-captains looked at Byakuya strangely when he threw the boy into the cell and slammed the door shut. He was using ever bit of restraint to keep himself from unleashing Sebonzakura on that brat. Byakuya Kuchiki would never admit it, but he actually liked the small girl who constantly bugged him. Sure she was hyperactive and had a total disregard for other's personal space but none the less, he liked Yachiru. She made him smile and laugh(in secret of course) and he really viewed her as his little niece, a spoiled little niece. Byakuya looked at the baffled shinigami women and just kept his impassive face. The vice-captains decided to leave him be and walked out first.

"What's with him?"

Hisagi looked at the 4th squad's vice-captain and just shrugged. As Byakuya was walking out, he heard a weak voice address him,

"Captain"

Byakuya turned to see the boy struggling to hold himself up by the iron bars,

"Will you tell her I said thank you for saving my life?"

Byakuya looked in disgust and continued walking out of the room saying in a cold voice,

"No."

----------------------------

The boy laid on the floor waiting for the healer to come and heal him. He was still heavily injured and they had only healed him enough to get him in her when he was dying in the street.

_This isn't what was suppose to happen. I was suppose to kill her then let them kill me and end this. I can still do this, I just got to develop a plan but why did she save me? This makes things complicated. Maybe she isn't one of the trinity. Perhaps I was wrong. _

The dark voice came through his mind,

'You did make a mistake, your just a failure boy! How could I expect anymore from a weakling like you! Now everything is lost because of that fraction of doubt before you tried to deliver the finishing blow!'

_I didn't hesitate or doubt, I just… _

'Don't lie to me. I know you and your weak. You had a duty to protect the whole Soul Society and now because of your slight doubt, every soul will perish… Good job, Sora.'

The boy started shaking uncontrollably and clutched his hair in both hands on the sides of his head and screamed,

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"

------------------------

Karakura Town

--------------------------

Orihime Inoue woke up in her bed with a smile on her face. It was the only Monday she could remember being excited about. Today was the day that things went back to being normal… relatively speaking. Yes, Orihime and her friends would occasionally have to fight a hollow or two but the war was over, Aizen was dead, and the world was at peace, for now. She loved being able to help out with her powers and didn't mind living a double life but she was thoroughly going to enjoy getting back to worrying about prom, graduation, and school. She jumped out of bed and went through her normal routine brushing her teeth, taking a shower, and finally eating while watching her favorite morning tv show.

_It feels nice not having to worrying if my friends are in danger all the time. _she thought.

She fixed her favorite foods for lunch, most of them variations of normal foods with bean paste. Walking out the door she casually went down the road, even skipping whenever she got a happy thought. She didn't know it but fate had other plans for her. When she was just a few blocks from her home when she saw a man lying on the sidewalk beat up and bloodied. She immediately ran toward him, ready to help.

_Did he get hit by a car? It doesn't matter I'll help him._

Orihime was unfortunately to concerned about the man to even realize his appearance. He was wearing a white vest that was to short, white uniform, electric blue hair, and a hole through his abdomen. She got to him rolling him so his face was up and immediately jumped back putting her hands over her mouth to hide the shock and fear.

_Grimmjow?!_

He was barely conscious and clearly disoriented.

"Who's there!?"

He was weakly swinging his arms, "I'll kill any of you. Come on!"

Orihime didn't know what to do. He was clearly mortally wounded and would surely die if he didn't receive medical attention but…

_Hollow or not, I can't just stand here while he bleeds out and dies._

She put on a determined face and knelled down beside him, gently grabbing his arms to show she meant no harm. Blood was blurring his vision when someone wiped it from his eyes. His vision became clear and he was stunned when he saw where the help had come from. In a weak but cocky voice he said,

"Hey there princess."

Orihime let out a small chuckle at his attempt to act like his normal self in his current condition. He looked at her as she put her healing shield around him.

"Why are you helping me?"

Orihime was caught off guard by how blunt and rude his comment was.

"Uh well I'm not sure." She nervously laughed and he sighed.

He started moving his arms when he finally got feeling back in them. They sat there silently when she noticed he started listening for something then under Grimmjow's right hand, which was facing toward the ground, the dirt had started to swirl around. He turned the hand over to show a Gran Rey Cero starting to charge.

"W-What are you doing G-Grimmjow?"

Orihime was scared and couldn't stop staring at the glowing blue attack. Then she heard him say,

"Release me from this thing."

She hesitated and he got irritated, "Now!"

She did as commanded and he grabbed her throwing her behind him. _This is it, I'm about to die. _

She mentally cursed herself for being so nice. She finally opened her eyes and just looked in confusion as he was still charging the attack but was pointing at the sky instead of her.

_I thought he was going to kill me. What's he aiming at? Maybe he is hallucinating… _

As if answering her question she heard a rip and then saw a Garganta open and there was something exiting it. She felt it before she actually saw it. She immediately fell to her knees and was having trouble breathing. The reiatsu was stronger than anything she had ever felt, which was remarkable considering she had witnessed Kenpachi and Aizen fight. Grimmjow looked at her then back at the hollow grabbing his right forearm with his left hand to brace for the recoil of the Cero. He let out a roar then released the Gran Rey Cero. The hollow put up his arm blocking the attack but took some damage and retreated back to Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow stood his ground until he was sure that it was gone and he heard the Garganta close. He turned to a frightened Orihime, who was just getting back to her feet, and said,

"What's with the scared look? Didn't think I could han…"

He went to walk toward her but almost fell, finally realizing how drained his body was after that attack as he wasn't fully healed yet. She ran to his side and put his arm over her shoulders and helped him walk.

"So where are we going?"

His vision was starting to get blurry again and he knew it was only a matter of time before he collapsed.

"I guess at my house since I doubt anyone else will let you stay with them."

Grimmjow laughed,

"Hell I'm surprised you are being so nice, you know that I'm the one who tried to kill your beloved Ichigo right?"

Orihime smiled saying, "I know but you did let me heal him first and you just saved me. Besides, if you would've killed Ichigo I would have just healed him again."

He grunted weakly, "Yeah well don't flatter yourself, I didn't save you, I saved the only person that can heal me that won't try to kill me."

she laughed and they continued hobbling toward her home. They finally got there and she laid him down on the couch before going to fix him something to eat. He took in his surroundings. It was mostly decorated with girly stuff and was rather small.

_Definitely isn't Las Noches. What's that?_

He picked up a picture frame with a photo of what looked like a young Orihime and a older teenage boy with jet black hair.

_Probably her brother._

He sat it back down as she came in with a plate and some food.

"This will probably take a little while so I decided to get you something to eat while I heal you."

He just nodded taking the plate of food without thanking her and scarfing it down hungrily as he began to heal. She had a worried look when Grimmjow finally looked up from his food and with a irritated tone said,

"What."

"Well I was just wondering if I heal you your not going to hurt my friends right?"

Grimmjow thought for a second then she interrupted,

"That means Ichigo and the other shinigami too."

He frowned, _well who the fuck am I suppose to fight? Fuck it. _

"Sure, whatever."

"You promise?"

She had that 'I'm not playing look' on her face.

"Yes, now get off my back about it already, fuck."

She laughed and left the room leaving her healing powers on him. He laid back down on the couch and immediately felt the urge to go to sleep.

_Fighting it is useless at this point. _

Closing his eyes he found the warm glow of her powers rather relaxing and drifted into a dream. Orihime had went to use the restroom when a thought crossed her mind,

_Why is he here in the world of the living anyway and what was that thing?_

When she came back in the small living room she found Grimmjow asleep. She decided her questions could wait, he looked exhausted. She didn't now why but she had always liked him, even when she was captured in Las Noches. He did save her from Menoly and Loly, not to mention prevented Ulquiorra from taking her again. Even if he had anterior motives he still had always treated her better than the other Arrancar and his personality was almost identical to Ichigo's. Sure there were a few _minor _differences but they were both over-confident, short tempered, honorable(to an extent), both strived to get stronger, and they even had similar fighting styles. The only real difference was they're purpose for all those attributes were opposite. One used his powers to protect, and the other used his powers to destroy. After finally healing him completely she grabbed a blanket and tucked him in as best she could without waking him. Her face lit up when she heard him purr like a cat as her felt the warm blanket. She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle,

_I guess he really is part panther. _

She sat down a the small table and did some homework since she wasn't going to school today. The room was silent for a long while before she looked up and saw Grimmjow. When she was in Las Noches she didn't really get to see him much, besides his and Ichigo's fight, and even then she had never seen him like this. He was completely at peace. His mask fragment on his face was hidden as he was lying on it and the blanket covered the rest of his unnatural features lik his hollow hole.

_It's like he is… human. _

For some reason unknown to her, she suddenly felt sorry for him. He was always a loner and never had anyone but the other Espada, who Orihime knew really hated him, and now they were dead anyways. _Even _

_Ulquiorra at least had Aizen sort of… but Grimmjow has never had a friend to care for him._

She walked over to him, kneeling beside him. Smiling, she leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the forehead then decided to take a nap herself and headed toward her room. She fell backwards on her bed and thought as she drifted to sleep,

_You know, I don't think your such a bad guy, Grimmjow Jaggerjack._

_--------------------------------_

_Comment and review on what you think of a possible GrimmjowXOrihime pairing._

_P.S. I used some foreshadowing pertaining to the main plotline , see if you can find it.: ) _


	6. 2 Reunions and a Mutiny

Sorry for long wait but this was bit of long chapter I guess. I always liked long chapters anyways. :) Read and Enjoy

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- 2 Reunions and a Mutiny

Grimmjow woke up to a sweet smell of his new favorite meal.

_I wonder if it is that bean paste omelet like this morning. _

He slowly got up rubbed his eyes and looked down at his uniform. It looked brand new. He shook his head laughing,

_She scares me with those crazy ass powers of hers. _

As he got up to stretch he felt it. _What the fuck is this? _

He looked at his hands, slowly opening and closing them.

_I feel… stronger, I like it! _

What he didn't know was that, before he became an Espada, Aizen ordered Syazzal to develop and put a permanent limiter on him because he always viewed Grimmjow as, unstable. In turn, when Orihime healed him she accidentally rejected the limiter. He put on his trademark psychotic grin wanting to fight the next thing he saw to test if he had really gotten stronger. Unfortunately for him Orihime walked in with dinner.

_Shit, I can't pass up cooking like this, I'll eat first then go find someone._

"About time sleepy head! Gosh I think you slept for about 12 hours."

He looked at her then toward the window seeing the darkness, "What time is it anyways?"

She pulled her cell phone out and said, "Almost 8:30 but anyways here's dinner if…"

She was cut off by him sonidoing over and hungrily starting to eat,

"you want some."

She laughed then sat down and started to eat as well. It made her happy that he liked her food as he was barely able to breathe between cramming food in his mouth.

_He really seems human. _

Then she remembered what she had wanted to ask him before he fell asleep earlier that day, "So what was that thing this morning and how'd you survive after your fight?"

Grimmjow looked up with his mouth full before gulping it all down and saying,

"That 'thing' is the strongest fucking Vasto Lorde I've ever seen and what do you mean 'how'd I survive'…"

he twisted his face into a grin and said, "You think Ichigo could kill me?"

"Well then why were you all bloody and why are you here?"

he looked as if he was in deep thought but then in a shameful voice,

"I couldn't defend myself against that Vasto Lorde so I had to run or I would have gotten eaten like the others."

At this he looked down at his food and started poking at it like he was embarrassed.

"Eaten?"

"Yeah, eaten like all the other Arrancar. It was to powerful for me."

Orihime was having trouble comprehending this, after all Grimmjow tried to fight Ulquiorra who was clearly stronger without a second thought. Grimmjow sighed and said,

"It went like this…"

_---------------------------------_

_Flashback_

_--------------------------------_

Grimmjow used the last bit of energy after Ichigo blocked Nnoitra's attack and used Sonido to get inside a destroyed pillar. He had a good vantage point and he could easily hide his reiatsu since he was almost powerless at the moment.

_Ichigo is so screwed. Nnoitra isn't the fastest or brightest but Ichigo is way to weak to win and now Nel transformed back to her child state he has no shot in hell… Who's that? _

Grimmjow watched as Kenpachi easily dispatched Tesla and fought Nnoitra. When Kenpachi finally made the final strike against Nnoitra and won, Grimmjow couldn't help but grin,

_Who's laughing now fucker._

He watched them leave then rested trying to regain some of his energy by absorbing spirit particles. Immediately after the last Espada fell and the shinigami left, Grimmjow felt the remaining Arrancar gather under the dome. He still didn't have a lot of energy so he just laid there, not overly worried anyone would find him since he was excellent at hiding his reiatsu and right now he didn't have much to hide anyways. About a week later he felt the familiar reiatsu of that crazy shinigami and looked out from his hiding spot. "Yup, this guy is one crazy bastard." Grimmjow noticed that the little pink haired shinigami was with him again. He watched bored as Kenpachi easily killed the Arrancar then as the little pink girl took some out. It wasn't until he saw her swords release did it get interesting.

_Her Shikai is more like a Bankai, that's amazing._

Grimmjow's jaw was on the floor when she sliced through the last Arrancar like he was made of paper. All of the sudden he felt two reiatsu signatures, one was familiar the other was completely unknown.

_One is Nelliel but the other one…_

He watched Nel leave with the two shinigami and that weird ass Arrancar. Then he saw it.

_What the fuck is that? It feels like an Espada, a powerful one, but it looks like a Vasto Lorde. No, it's definitely a Vasto Lorde but what's it doing here. _

As if to answer his question it looked down at one of the Arrancar who was still alive and ripped his arm off. The Arrancar screamed which seemed to make the other still living Arrancar jump up, weakly, and stumble to the door. The powerful hollow used Sonido, quickly intercepting them and killed them with one punch. Grimmjow didn't realize that his growing anxiety was causing his reiatsu to fluctuate. The Vasto Lorde, who had been munching on some poor Arrancar, snapped his head in the direction of Grimmjow.

_Fuck._

Grimmjow immediately got up and unsheathed his sword. Before he could even get in a defensive stance the hollow had already got within a few feet of him. Though he wasn't fully healed, he knew he could hold his own and at the least open a Garganta. The hollow just stared at him before lifting its boney, claw-like hand and started charging a completely white Cero. Grimmjow's eyes widened as the air in his lungs were sucked out by the charging Cero, then he smirked.

"That's all you got Vasto Lord. To bad."

He thrusted his hand up to show he had a Cero charging as well. When they both released their attacks all of Las Noches shook violently and the pillar crumbled to the ground. Grimmjow's vision was blurred and he looked down to see that all his Cero did was _slightly _deterred the more powerful Vasto Lorde's.

_Shit I need to leave… now! _

As he stumbled to his feet he heard the all to familiar buzz of Sonido. He turned to late to block its attack and was thrown through 5 pillars. He finally hit the wall of the dome and fell to the ground. The Vasto Lorde was already over to where he had fallen before the smoke cleared. Grimmjow decided to use the cover and opened a Garganta. With one last look through the smoke he weakly fell through the portal.

-------------------------------------

_End Flashback_

-------------------------------------

"The next thing I remember was you asking if I was ok."

He looked at Orihime with a serious face before turning it into a cocky smirk,

"But now I'm fully healed the next time I see that ugly bastard, I'm going to tear him to shreds."

Orihime laughed at him, slightly relieved to hear the old, overconfident Grimmjow. He gave a surprised and annoyed look

"What you think I can't or something, cause I can. I'll rip that piece of shit to pieces!"

She continued, though she was laughing now at something completely different,

"No, you just looked like Ichigo when you said that."

Both of his jaws dropped, which made her laugh even more, and he started to growl when they heard a knock on the door.

--------------------------------------

Yachiru slightly stirred in her sleep and cuddled closer to the warmth that she was holding on to. Her mind was completely at ease and she couldn't remember if she had ever been more comfortable in her life.

_That boy… _

She slowly opened her eyes finally feeling the fatigue that came with the overexertion of spiritual powers. She saw that she wasn't in a bed but was in the arms of her sleeping father. A grin crept across her face. It was very rare that they got to enjoy father-daughter moments. Kenpachi's eyes shot opened as he felt Yachiru sit up in his lap.

"Good morning, I thought you weren't going to wake up."

"I was sleepy Ken-chan!" She said in a serious voice before she started giggling.

"What is it?"

"How long have you been here?"

Kenpachi thought for a second, "You've been in here 3 days."

"No I asked how long _you've_ been here, not me."

"Well what do you think? Three days."

She giggled at his expression of being insulted and said,

"I've haven't seen you in public with your hair down in a long time."

He lifted his hand to his head and found she was right.

_Oh well, screw it. _

"So what happen to the strange boy?"

As she said this she fell back in his cradled arms getting back in spot where she was asleep.

"The psycho boy is in the Maggots Nest indefinitely."

She cringed at this, _I know he didn't want to kill me. I could see it in his eyes. They were so full of sorrow and regret. It was as if he were fighting against his own will. _

He looked down at her troubled face and said,

"You ready to go?"

She smiled and nodded with a wide grin as she jumped on his shoulder. As they were walking out they ran into Unohana who was making her rounds.

"It's nice to see your up and about Yachiru."

The small girl smiled, "Hey, Braidy-chan!"

"Hi, Unohana thanks again for, well you know."

He said pointing to the little girl who was sleepily hanging on to his shoulder.

"No need to thank me Captain Zaraki, I was more than happy to."

Kenpachi gave her a genuine smile then continued on his way back to the 11th. When the two arrived at the squad's barracks they entered and Kenpachi frowned as Yachiru jumped with excitement.

"Surprise!"

Nel, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Wonderweiss had organized a welcome home party for Yachiru, though Wonderweiss had really just thrown confetti everywhere. Yachiru quickly jumped down greeting Nel,

"Wow! Thanks Nelly-chan, Baldy-chan, Wonder-chan and Yumi-chan!"

Her friends from the Shingami Women's Association and some of the other squad's members were there, even Byakuya was there.

"Bykushi! You came too?"

Byakuya frowned at the name but said,

"Yes, I brought you some candy if you would like some."

Her eyes lit up and grabbed the candy as she started bouncing off of the walls. She greeted all of them making jokes and jumping around in excitement. As Yachiru started eating some of the candy, Kenpachi just sat down and stared at his subordinates. Ikkaku saw this and said,

"We also have a surprise for everyone when Yachiru gets back to full health."

Kenpachi looked confused but Nel filled him in, "See we figured that Yachiru would be eager to fight again and show off her Shikai so if she's better, we organized a Gotei 13 fighting tournament for next week. All the Captains agreed to participate to show unity throughout the divisions and to honor those lost in the war."

Kenpachi laid back on the ground with his shark smile,

"Is that right?"

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Orihime got up quickly,

"Who is it?"

"It's Ichigo, hurry up it's cold out here."

Orihime turned to Grimmjow who already had a sadistic grin. He was taken by surprise when she shoved him in her room and said,

"You agreed not to fight remember?"

He frowned, _Who cares! It's time I killed that cocky bastard and showed him who was the king! _

Grimmjow tried to push his way to the door but was stopped again by Orihime who gave him a face that mad him oddly displeased.

_Shit. _

"Alright whatever but I'm not going to hide from that weak ass shinigami."

She smiled, _Better than them killing each other, I guess. _

"Orihime, are you going to open the door or what?"

She went and opened the door a little to quickly and Ichigo almost fell inside. She pulled him outside so they could talk in private.

"Why are we sitting outside in the cold? And why were you out of class today, I thought you were excited to go back to school?"

She thought to herself how to break it to him that his mortal enemy was in her house.

"U-umm, well you see I was planning on going to school but something came up that had to put my full attention to."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "And what was it?"

"Well I umm found…" her mind was racing, "an injured person and had to help him. Yup that's what I was doing."

She nervously laughed making Ichigo speculate the authenticity of her story.

"Ok well that doesn't explain why were outside in the Cold. Freezing. Night."

He put emphasis on the last three words. She looked down at the ground, still sweating bullets. Ichigo finally soften his features and said,

"If there's something bothering you, you know you can always tell me right?"

She looked up in his face seeing his soft caring face and smiled.

As she was about to answer she felt a rush of warm air behind her and she knew Grimmjow had opened the door,

"Wow, that was real touching. Who knew that the bitch-ass shinigami that almost killed me was such a pussy."

Ichigo's face was a mangled mess of confusion and anger. He instinctively pulled Orihime behind him with one hand, not noticing that he made her blush a dark shade of crimson when he grabbed her, and with the other hand he grabbed his shinigami badge. Within a split second he had both hands on Zangetsu and was in a defensive position, ready for a fight to the death. Grimmjow gave out a laugh,

"What, you think I was going to hurt her or something? Use your brain for once you fucking moron, how could I have healed up like this,"

he stretched his arms out showing his newly healed body,

"without her?"

Ichigo put his sword out in front of him and was about to use his Bankai when Orihime stepped in between them.

"No, Ichigo he isn't going to fight you or anyone else. He was the man that I found injured."

He slowly lowered his sword but not his guard.

"What did he do? Force you to heal him? Did he hurt you?"

Orihime was somewhat surprised by his protectiveness, though she shouldn't have been,

"No, I actually found him near death and I couldn't bring myself to just sit there and watch him die."

Ichigo gave her a bewildered look, "Him?!

The same guy who almost freakin killed me and punched a hole in Rukia?! Not to mention he tried to choke you to death when you refused to heal me."

Orihime went to say something but was cutoff,

"So what? I wanted to fight the strongest shinigami and she obviously wasn't the one. Big deal, she's not dead is she? And of course I almost killed you, I fucking hate you and if I had to choke her to get her to heal you then so be it. I had to prove I was the King."

"We saw how good you did at proving who the king was."

At this Grimmjow put a hand on Pantera and was about to unsheathe his powerful sword when Orihime intervened.

"It doesn't matter about the past, he is now on our side and that is all that should matter."

The two powerful warriors stared each other down for a while before Grimmjow said,

"Screw this, it's cold out here. I'm going inside."

He turned to Orihime, "You have anymore of that bean paste cake?"

She exhaled, finally feeling the tension in the air start to dissipate.

"Yeah, it's on the kitchen counter."

As Ichigo and her began to walk inside he turned getting back into his body. He got up and said,

"You cooked for him too?! Geez Orihime you are way to nice to people."

---------------------------------------------------

Sora sat in his cell, finally healed and was resting. Earlier he had tried to sleep but had the same nightmare. It was always the same, he is a mindless hollow and kills the same beautiful girl, who he instinctively thinks is important to him somehow. Every time he pleads with his subconscious to let her live but to no avail. He always tried to see her face but all he ever saw was the girl's sunset colored hair. He pushed the thoughts of the girl to the back of his mind as he laid on his bed looking at the ceiling.

_I have to make this right. All I need to do is get out of this place then I'll kill her. Yeah that won't be to hard… _

He knew he would have to be completely flawless in his planning if he wanted to get out of the Maggots Nest. His cell didn't have a window but his internal clock told him it was night.

"Why couldn't I have killed her and just got it over with."

The audible sound of his voice startled him because he hadn't realized he was thinking out loud.

"Oh well it's not like anyone would here me anyway."

'What are you talking about? I always hear you, Sora.'

He grabbed his head and started praying for death, this voice was to much.

'Why don't you stop, no one is listening to your pathetic prayers. Did you forget you were born of pure evil? You have nothing, no family and no friends. All you have is your sword, your duty, and me!'

At this Sora jumped up on his feet and starting screaming at the non-existent person,

"I do have a family! I know I do, I remember feeling happy once. Don't you ever talk about her!"

'Or what? What can you possibly do you pathetic, little, freak.'

Sora sat down on his bed and suddenly had an epiphany,

"I'm not going to kill that girl. No, on second thought I'm going to stop listening to you all together."

With all of the reiatsu he could muster he closed his eyes and started to try to suppress the voice.

'What are you doing?! You have to kill her the whole Soul Society is depending on us!'

Sora ignored the cries and stayed focused,

"Never again will I ever let you trick me into trying to kill an innocent person!"

In a sudden burst of power he collapsed and for the first time since he had come into existence in the Soul Society, he didn't have the same nightmare. Instead he had a dream of him and the girl, except this time he wasn't trying to kill her.

_The girl was younger in this dream and he older. The sat on the bank of some river and watched the sunset together. The girl laughs at him and he catches a red dragonfly for her._

His unconscious body was lying on the cold floorslowly it started to relax from its former tense state. As he watched the dream unfold he thought,

_I knew I had a family. _

_------------------------------------_

_Still not sure if I'm going through with GrimmXHime but still open to opinions. Also what do you think about Sora, please Review and tell me because authors really do appreciate any form of criticism, except negative lol Peace Out _


	7. Out of Nowhere

Anothre long chapter but this one was kinda fun to write. Not quite to the tourny but were getting there. Enjoy and please take 45 seconds out of ur time and REVIEW!!!!!!! plz lol

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7- Out of Nowhere

Yamamoto was looking over the completed reports of the final battle in the fake Karakura town. He took note of every detail to ensure that all loose ends were tied up.

_I'm not sure if we'll survive something like this again._

As he went over some of the battle records, he noticed the report with the title: Sosuke Aizen. He looked it over carefully, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

'Former Captain of Squad 5 effectively cut down former Squad captain Shinji Hirako, Squad 6 captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Squad 11 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame, 5th seat Yumichika, Vice-captain Yachiru Kusajishi, Squad 12 Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Tercera Espada Tia Harribel and Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki successfully severed Sosuke Aizen's spine causing simultaneous death. Fatalities due to Aizen were Captain Mayuri Kurotchusi and Tercera Espada Tia Harribel. The human known as Orihime Inoue was able to reverse almost all injuries to other casualties. The body of Aizen Sosuke turned to spiritual particles shortly after Captain Zaraki's final attack. Hogyoku was not on his person and is still unaccounted for.'

Yamamoto leaned back in his chair trying to relax. They had defeated him, there was nothing to worry about except retrieving the Hokyoku from Las Noches.

_Come to think of it their report should be coming in sometime today._

"Captain-Commander?"

He looked up to see the woman he pardoned and gave full citizenship to only a few weeks ago, Nelliel Tu Oderschvank.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, I was just hoping to have a quick word."

The elderly captain just motioned for her to sit. "What is it you wish to talk about child?"

Nel thought it was odd that he referred to her a child since she could very well have been older than him but was glad he didn't just address her 'Arrancar',

"Well lately I have been sensing a familiar reiatsu and I think perhaps we should send a team to investigate just to be safe."

Yamamoto knew she was only truly familiar with Arrancar reiatsu and he actually had been anticipating this,

"So one of the Espada is still alive I assume?"

She looked at him with genuine surprise, "You really scare me Captain-Commander."

He gave a small chuckle which he found quite satisfying, _When was the last time I laughed?_

"It is an Espada or at least an Espada level Arrancar but it seemed to be extremely weak. The problem is on my way here to report it, it seems to have increased in power at an exponential rate. It is possible the Arrancar could very well be stronger than me."

The head captain leaned back while stroking his beard. Nel watched as the head captain thought how to approach the situation.

"I am assuming you somehow have the ability to feel the presence of your fellow, uh former Espada members no matter which world they are in?"

She smiled, glad he had the respect to correct her former alliance,

"Yes, the Espada's former scientist, Szayel Aporro Granz developed a device to detect such reiatsu in any dimension. Only the top three Espada were implanted with the detection devices but all Espada level Arrancar were implanted with tracers. What disturbs me is that I felt its reiatsu in the human world. It would seem he was trying to escape from something in Hueco Mundo."

The head captain quickly looked at her questionably, "You to have a tracer in you?"

Nel sighed, "Unfortunately I do."

At this the Captain-Commander was slightly shaken, but he was completely certain why. Sure the enemy had a way to trace her but she wasn't even part of the Espada that attacked the town, she couldn't be important enough to attack the seireitei. Plus, he seriously doubted any Arrancar that were left were powerful enough to defeat any of the captains.

"Even though I have no doubts that anyone who would have been able to track you is dead, I would like for you to accompany Captain Zaraki to the world of the living to investigate the suspicious reiatsu. While your there you need talk to Kisuke Urahara and see if he might be able to take the device out, strictly as a precaution. If possible I would like you to attempt to take the Arrancar alive and bring back for questioning. Who knows, perhaps it may become an ally like yourself but we must use extreme caution. I do not want that town to have to go through more destruction than it already has."

Nel stood up and bowed, "Yes, head captain."

As she walked out the old man thought to himself, _What would an Espada run from? _

He was shaken out of that thought as a stealth squad member entered and laid the search report on his desk. The shinigami sat awaiting his orders.

_Soi Fon trained them well. _

"That will be all, you can return to your squad."

Yamamoto read over the report from the search party that went to Hueco Mundo in search for the Hokyoku. They had been unsuccessful but none of them had been injured and they only encountered some low level hollow. The head captain leaned back in his seat and was thrown into a state of deep thought.

_We have to make sure that no one ever abuses that power again but since we have no leads we need to focus on the issue at hand. The tournament is a great idea to test potential candidates for Captain and Vice-Captain position. Nelliel is an intelligent one and seems to be genuinely sincere about her loyalty to the Gotei 13. Then again looks can be deceiving…_

--------------------------------------------

"Hey! What's taking so long?"

Grimmjow's voice sounded less irritated and more playful,

"Nothing!" The cheery voice of the ditsy girl was unmistakable,

"It's done I'm just adding some extra toppings."

Ishida, Chad, Rukia, and Renji were sitting in the living room of Orihime's house in utter disbelief. Ichigo just stood leaning against the wall with his normal scowl on his face. Grimmjow leaned over to Chad and said,

"Sometimes you got to show them who's boss, know what I mean?"

Chad said nothing as Ishida gave the electric-blue haired Arrancar a dark stare.

"What's with your friends Ichigo? They all seem… uncomfortable."

Grimmjow of course was thoroughly enjoying every second of this. The night before, he had told Ichigo how he had got here. Afterwards Ichigo still wanted to kill him but Orihime had been adamant about giving him a second chance. He reluctantly agreed but told Grimmjow he would skin him alive if he did anything to Orihime. Grimmjow just gave him a ridiculously wide grin and said,

"I would never do anything to Orihime, against her will that is."

He had said the last part low enough to where only Ichigo had heard it. Of course he honestly had no intentions of doing anything. Not that he didn't find Orihime attractive, quite the opposite, but he for some reason saw her more like a 'sister'. It bothered him that he felt this way but he figured it was a good thing, at least he couldn't get himself in trouble. That being said he wasn't about to let Ichigo know how he felt, no he was going to make him sweat every time he thought about her. Grimmjow had not wanted to meet Orihime's friends but she insisted saying that she would stop cooking for him. It truly was his only weakness so now he was sitting in the living room trying to make them as skeptical as possible, purely for entertainment purposes. He knew that they would do nothing as long as Orihime as there and worst he was going to get was a scolding. Acceptable considering he was still getting all the Orihime style food he could want.

"Here we go."

Orihime's voice broke him out of his train of thought.

"I give to you American style pizza topped with pepperoni, bell peppers, gummy bears, anchovies, bean paste and extra cheese!"

Everyone in the room had a look of disgust, except Grimmjow who was literally licking his lips. Orihime looked at their faces then said, while handing everyone a plate, "Well, dig in."

Grimmjow immediately grabbed three slices of the large pizza, putting two on his plate then eating the other one. Chad politely refused, Renji said he had already eaten at Urahara's, Ichigo just refused while Ishida and Rukia tried there best not to throw up as they ate a piece. Ishida looked pale but managed to say,

"Thank you Orihime, it was… unique but I would now like to get to the reason why this Arrancar is in your house."

Grimmjow looked up his mouth full and growled at the quincy, "I hav..a..f..kin…na…you…kno…"

Ishida ignored his comment, "Why are you here and why shouldn't we kill you right now?"

the young quincy had a tinge of irritation in his voice. The Espada swallowed and said in a very cocky tone,

"Well you could _try _to kill me but I doubt a weakling like you…"

He stopped mid sentence upon receiving a very stern look coming from the red headed cook.

_Damn how does she do that. Maybe that's part of her powers… _

"Uh well why he is here doesn't matter. All that matters is that he is not going to do anything stupid, like fight any of you guys and he isn't going to hurt anyone. Isn't that right Grimmjow?"

He really hated being treated like this. Suppressing the urge to kill everyone in the room he said,

"Yeah whatever just don't piss me off got it?"

"See was that so hard?"

Orihime ruffled his hair and gave a small laugh when he started growling. Ichigo gave a sigh,

"Well I guess we need to get you a gigai because there is no way in hell we're leaving you alone while we all go to school. Your going to have to come with us."

Orihime put a finger on her chin in realization, "Oh, that's right. Hey you'll get to meet everyone at school and we'll get to go to the mall and shop for your new clothes and…"

She kept talking but Grimmjow tuned her out.

_School? What the fuck is that?_

_--------------------------------------------_

Isshin Kurosaki was bored. Unless his son was around to pick on or attack he really didn't have anything to do, especially since it was a slow day at the clinic.

_Where is that boy anyways. I could always mess with the Karin and Yuzu… _

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a rather loud knock on the door. "Coming!"

_Wonder who this could be. _

He opened the door and gave an automatic, "Hello can I help… Whoa."

He was standing in front of a rather large man with spiked hair and a small girl hanging on his shoulder. He was wearing a tight black shirt, black pants, and a black chocker around his neck with an eye patch over his right eye. The girl was quite the opposite wearing a bright colorful t-shirt and blue jeans. Beside him was a beautiful women with flowing aqua-green hair wearing an unusually modest white uniform. At first he didn't notice the small boy behind the women but soon saw him peek his head around. He had blond hair and appeared to be autistic, feeling the various surfaces that the wall and ground provided.

"Umm can I help you?"

The big man said in an authoritative tone, "I need to speak with Ichigo."

"He isn't in at the moment."

Isshin still was a bit confused but decided to see where this went,

"Your more than welcome to come inside and wait for him, I'm sure he'll be in shortly."

The big man gave a grunt as he walked in and the women gave a small bow saying,

"Thank you for your kindness, you must be Ichigo's father?"

Isshin gave a goofy smile as he lead the way to the table, "What gave it away, was it my good looks? You know he gets it from me."

She laughed while they sat down, "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Nelliel Tu Oderschvank but you can just call me Nel and this is Wond… uh I mean William."

Nel laughed nervously but Isshin didn't seem to catch her slip up. Nel nudged the large man,

"My name is Kenpachi Zaraki and…" He was cut off by the pink haired girl pushing his head aside so she would be seen, "And I'm Yachiru Kusajishi!"

The little girl seemed to be very hyper, quickly jumping off his shoulder and started to play with the boy.

"Nice to meet you all I'm Isshin Kurosaki."

There was an awkward silence and Nel never was one to let the silence build,

"So I guess Ichigo got his crazy hair from his mother?" she said pointing to his head that was cover in black hair.

"Ha yeah, he inherited that from Masaki."

"Oh that's a pretty name." She looked around then said, "Is she home?"

Isshin's bright smile went away but only for a moment, "No I'm afraid not. She passed away about 8 years ago."

Nel was visibly shaken by this, _Ichigo's mom is dead? _

She really did have an unexplainable feeling for him and hearing that he grew up without a mother saddened her.

_It does explain why he always has that scowl though. _

This thought, along with Isshin's usual antics, cheered her up. Meanwhile, Kenpachi had just been sitting quietly throughout the conversations Nel and Isshin were having. He was really itching to find this Espada. If this one was as strong as the last one… He let his face turn into a psychotic grin. Just then the door opened and Ichigo and Rukia walked in. Ichigo had his usual scowl on his face and put his hand up to block his father's attack. When it never came he looked around confused then he saw them.

"Hi Ichi!"

The contrast of the excited, joyful smile that Yachiru gave from Kenpachi's sadistic grin was traumatizing. Ichigo froze,

_Oh shit. _

Before Ichigo had any time to contemplate why Kenpachi was here to kill him Nel jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Itsygo! Oh it's been so long! Why didn't you come back to get Nel?" she said in a voice that reminded him of her child form.

She released him from her embrace and smiled while letting a stray tear go down her cheek. Isshin took this as his queue to leave but not before saying,

"That's my boy! He's going after the older women now."

With a swift kick to the head by Ichigo he left the room. Ichigo turned around to face a happy Nel.

"Me and Rukia were actually going to go check on you in a few days but it seems you… hey your in a gigai!"

Rukia looked at him with a sarcastic glare, "Aren't you the perceptive one."

Ichigo just snorted, "Well I'm really glad your not in Hueco Mundo anymore. I was beginning to wonder if you were going insane by yourself."

She laughed, _I'm so glad I'm here with you, Ichigo. _

Kenpachi got up and said, "Nel said she can feel some Espada level Arrancar around here, have you felt anything."

Ichigo laughed, _Sweet revenge._

"As a matter of fact Kenpachi, yes I know exactly who your looking for."

At this Yachiru started laughing at her Ken-chan's growing smile and slight flare of reiatsu.

"Lead the way."

Rukia jumped back as Wonderweiss popped out from under the table with a smile holding something,

"Bbbuuuuuuggg!"

----------------------------------

Orihime and Grimmjow had finally made it to Urahara's shop but Orihime hesitated before opening the door.

"What if he won't make you one?"

Grimmjow just smirked, "Then I won't have to go to school."

She frowned but opened the door. He was in the living room and came running out, hiding his face with his trademark fan.

"Hey there Orihime-san I don't think I've seen you since the war. You should come visit more often and who is this? An Arrancar?"

Orihime gave a nervous laugh,

"Yes he is an Arrancar but not to worry he is on our side. Umm I-We were wondering if you could make him a gigai. I know what your thinking but he really is not an enemy at least not anymore."

Urahara looked suspiciously at the electric blue Arrancar. "So your on our side now?"

"No, but I won't go against what she says."

Urahara laughed, "Good enough for me. Well you better get inside I have to run you through scanner to get your exact body shape."

"Whatever."

The scan didn't take to long and soon he found himself in an underground training room while Urahara built his gigai. He was practicing some basic moves when a cat came up and started to rub against his leg. Grimmjow looked down and gave a cruel laugh,

"What the hell you want? I ain't got anything for you so get the fuck out of here before I kick you across this room."

When the cat refused he kicked it with an impressive amount of force into a rock.

_Stupid fucking cat wouldn't listen. _

He went to continue his exercise when he felt a powerful reiatsu from behind him.

"That wasn't very nice you know. I was simply trying to be nice and I doubt you get many women rubbing against your leg with that crazy hair, Arrancar."

"No fucking way."

Grimmjow's jaw hit the floor. In front of him was a very beautiful and very naked woman.

"Oh forgive me I often forget I'm not wearing anything when I'm a cat. It's to… uncomfortable."

She shunpoed away and within a few minutes she was back this time fully clothed. Grimmjow hadn't moved, still shocked at what just happened.

"So you were that cat?"

"You really aren't that observant are you?"

He was having trouble keeping focused as he unconsciously kept undressing her in his mind.

"Uh what?"

She laughed before appearing a few inches in front of him and kicking him into a large rock.

"So I guess you were one of the weaker ones, eh Arrancar?"

She immediately felt a enormous reiatsu flare and a buzzing sound. She turned around to see him unharmed and hands in his pockets.

"Do shinigami not call anyone by their fucking name? I'm not Arrancar you moron, my name is Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Sexta Espada."

He let some more reiatsu flare in an attempt to intimidate her.

"Grimmjow huh, I'm Yoruichi Shihoin former Captain of Squad 2 and Commander of the Stealth Corps."

She let out her Shunko and smirked,

"Nice to meet ya. How about we cut loose a bit?"

Grimmjow put on his devious grin, _damn she's hot. _

He unsheathed his sword, "Don't disappoint me, Shinigami!"

------------------------------------------

Under the everlasting glow of the reversed crescent moon, Hueco Mundo was disturbingly silent. A weak Adjuchas hollow roamed the quiet desert looking for its next meal. It wondered for awhile before it came upon a peculiar site. The adjuchas gave an evil chuckle thinking,

_It's my lucky day! _

Before him covered in sand looked to be a dead Arrancar. He didn't feel any reiatsu but just to be safe the hollow poked the Arrancar to make sure it was dead. When he received no response he kneeled over to devour it. As he wiped the sand off of his meal he saw something that made him excited and scared all at once.

_A number? It's an Espada ?!? I'll surely evolve quickly if I eat him! _

He quickly bent down biting into the Arrancar's leg only to be grabbed on the shoulder. Looking to the Espada's face he saw the eyes shoot open. He jumped back knowing that there was to be no victory here. The Espada got his feet only to crumble back down to one knee as he started coughing up blood. The hollow laughed,

"So weak, how did you ever become an Espada? Don't worry though you'll feel the power of a Vasto Lorde through my flesh."

The hollow went to hit the Arrancar only to have his arm stopped in mid swing. The Arrancar slowly raised his head to meet the gaze of the hollow. The hollow's eyes widened when he saw the other hand began to charge up a Cero. It's mind was racing,

_It can't end like this I was to become a __Vasto Lorde_. _I must become the strongest. _

The hollow looked up at the Arrancar in time to see his cold, emotionless face. As he was engulfed in the huge Cero the last word he heard was,

"Trash."

-------------------------------------

I'm in dire need of reviews so please if you like it review and tell me. If you don't like it review and tell me!!!! Thanks to everyone who reads my story.


End file.
